Theon Greyjoy, el mil veces Cambiacapas
by KSB Flaming Heart
Summary: Él había pensado que los hombres cantarían sobre él durante cientos de años y contarían historias de su audacia. Pero si ahora alguien hablaba de él, sería de Theon el Cambiacapas, y las historias que contarían serían sobre su traición. Spoilers de Danza con dragones. los sentimientos de un traidor confeso en sus últimos minutos de vida.


Advertencia: spoiler de danza con dragones y del capítulo de vientos de invierno que ha salido de Theon.

Disclaimer: todo lo que puedas reconocer pertenece a George R.R. Martin, este fic no tiene fin de lucro.

*O*

Traidor. La palabra puede resonar en mi mente una y otra vez sin que me inmute siquiera o dé muestras de sobresalto y congoja. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Negarlo? No tengo ningún interés en aparentar algo que no soy. Esa época desapareció hace ya mucho tiempo, pasó antes de recibir el tan doloroso escarmiento que hizo a mi verdadero yo encontrarse con mi cuerpo roto. Ya no necesito demostrarle nada a nadie, ni sonreír con chulería y cinismo para que todas las chicas se derritan por mí.

Porque cuando sonrío, se puede ver en mi boca el agujero que dejaron mis dientes perdidos y lo que es aún peor, los astillados que todavía conservo. (y esos son los que más duelen. Por los dioses, me los arrancaría de buena gana si no le temiera al sufrimiento que me supondría)

Mi sonrisa ya no es bonita. Antes lo fue, cuando tenía la piel morena, un pelo oscuro que disfrutaba alborotándome y un cuerpo delgado y saludable. Pero ya solo queda el despojo de aquel buen arquero que vestía de negro y dorado, y al que se le daban tan bien las poses de desprecio y aburrimiento. El hombre que sonreía con galantería y que con un movimiento de sus manos –manos completas, de cinco dedos cada una- podía acariciar a una mujer bonita y envolverla entre sábanas de amor y lujuria, fue menguando, desapareció...

Sin embargo, sigo siendo yo, Theon Greyjoy. Me pueden faltar tres dedos de las manos, otros tantos de los pies y una parte que no quiero mencionar (me da muchísima vergüenza reconocerlo ante todos), pero aquí estoy, de vuelta y con la mente más o menos despejada. Ya no tengo por qué fingir ser el criado de Lord Ramsay, ni vivo con el susto de que al decir o tan siquiera pensar mi nombre vendrá el señor y me cortará alguna parte de mí. (Menos la lengua, eso no. Porque a él le encantaba oírme suplicar por clemencia).

Lo he traicionado, como lo hice con tantas otras personas tiempo atrás. Primero fue Robb, luego le fallé a mi padre, y ahora vendo todos los secretos de los Bolton a sus enemigos con tal de conservar algo de vida. Stannis Baratheon me escucha y casi se diría que me comprende, pero al principio de nuestra conversación temo que mi perorata sea incoherente. Él me podría haber tomado por un loco (y estoy seguro de que así hizo) pero es que a fin de cuentas, no entiende. Él no comprende lo que se siente cuando el cuchillo de desollar, ligeramente curvo, se desliza sobre tu piel con su mordisco de acero frío y despiadado, no ha sentido cuando el martillo se te estrella contra la boca y escupes sangre y tus dientes rotos, no ha perdido jamás… eso que yo perdí y por lo que ya no me puedo considerar un hombre.

Nadie, podría comprender cuánto dolor sentí en aquella mazmorra lóbrega en las entrañas de Dreadfort. Cada lágrima derramada fue pura y sincera, cada gemido que escapó de mi garganta significó la desesperación auténtica. Solo, maloliente, encerrado en paredes de oscuridad, los ojos hielo de aquel hombre eran toda mi compañía. Y una compañía por demás maligna. Gracias a él fui perdiendo mi cordura y mi nombre, partes de mi cuerpo se fueron desprendiendo con la lentitud de la tortura gracias a sus maestros cuchillos, acabé sin encontrar ni paz ni descanso, y perdí el valor. Ramsay Bolton (No Nieve, Nieve jamás, eso lo hace enfadar) tomó todo cuanto yo tenía, lo despedazó y se lo devoró, dejándome con los despojos de una identidad destrozada y mis lágrimas amargas y sanguinolentas.

Y jode, duele de verdad. Cada vez que alguien me toca, juro que puedo sentir sus manos grandes y callosas, tomándome de la barbilla, apretando mis brazos, estrangulándome y haciéndome llorar y suplicar. Y en mis sueños puedo escuchar aquella voz baja y cálida como el siseo de una amante, preguntándome: "¿Quién eres?" Me escucho respondiendo, siempre en un grito aterrado y febril, "Soy Hediondo, Hediondo, que rima con redondo".

Pero yo no soy Hediondo, ni lo era entonces. Prefiero que me llamen el Cambiacapas, con aquel tono de desprecio que suelen usar cuando me miran y se dan cuenta de quien soy y lo que he hecho. Theon Greyjoy tiene un pasado, tiene un presente que a alguien le importa, tiene crímenes que ha cometido y por los cuales debe pagar por ley. Hediondo solo tenía por delante el sufrimiento de la tortura y a su señor, cuchillo de desollar en mano y sonrisa sádica en los gruesos y gordos labios de gusano. Hediondo tenía una cama junto a las Chicas del bastardo, congelado y medio muerto de hambre, porque él valía algo semejante a un perro para la persona que lo había creado. Hediondo, que rimaba con débil, con manso y sombrío; el que había perdido la cordura y que desapareció cuando yo la encontré.

Me quedo con Theon, mi verdadera identidad, la que he recordado al mirar en los ojos de mi hermana. ¿o fue que la recuperé antes? No lo sé y no me importa, solo sé que he traicionado a Lord Ramsay. El golpe no es duro, quizá es el único crimen que he cometido por el que no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo. Solo sé que me gustaría no haber matado a los hijos de la esposa del molinero. Me habría encantado presentarme donde ella, allí en Agua Bellota, sonreírle con lo que me queda de boca y entregarle a sus pequeños. Y acostarme con ella, por supuesto. aquel placer tampoco lo podré recuperar.

Lo demás solo fueron tonterías de adolescente. ¿Quién antes no cometió un error? Debía apoyar a mi padre y perdí con ello a mi mejor amigo, debía mantenerme con lo que había conquistado y perdí mi libertad. Todas mis decisiones tuvieron fundamento, y siempre me desesperé cuando algo no salía como lo planeé y tenía que seguir adelante, enfrentando el problema como fuera. Nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie. Anda que sí fui gilipollas, un sobrado de la vida, un puto de mierda, pero no era mal chico.

-Yo… no era mal chico –Supliqué, febril y moribundo, tendido en la nieve fría que ya se estaba tornando cálida en mi cuerpo. Me estremecí con violencia y tosí. Pude oír a mi lado un sollozo.

-Lo sé, lo sé –La vocecita tímida de la chica sonaba casi distante en mi cabeza, alejándose en mis oídos y llegando con algo de tardanza a mi cerebro. Otro sollozo siguió sus palabras.

-No debes… no debes… -Intenté incorporarme, tratando de hacer fuerza con los codos sobre la nieve resbaladiza. Mi cuerpo débil y marchito no logró el cometido que mi cerebro ordenaba. -...olvidar tu nombre...

-Arya Stark –Musitó ella, casi en un hilo de voz. Pude sentir el mordisco frío de la noche penetrando en las pieles que llevaba. Habíamos intentado escapar, pero no llegamos muy lejos. La nieve, nuestro enemigo más implacable, nos detuvo en medio del bosque, y ahora arrastraba mi vida con su manto blanco y congelado. No me importaba, incluso me sentía mejor y menos adolorido. casi se podría decir que estaba en paz.

-Arya… Stark –Asentí acurrucándome contra ella, listo para morir. Podía sentir sus lágrimas congelándosele en las mejillas cuando tomó mi mano mutilada y la cubrió de besos delicados, cada dedo, y los muñones también. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Yo no tenía nada más que ofrecerle. La había salvado una vez, solo para entregarla a la muerte porque ambos sabíamos que la batalla estaba perdida y que Ramsay pronto clavaría la cabeza de Stannis en una pica. –Si te encuentran… tú eres Arya Stark, de… Winter…Winterfell…

De modo que Theon Greyjoy el Cambiacapas, también traicionó a Stannis Baratheon, huyendo de él al ver que sus ejércitos eran masacrados. La nieve del campo de batalla se había teñido de rosa, y yo me había asustado, como siempre, de que Ramsay fuese a por mí y que me hiciera todo lo que había prometido. Comencé a alejarme de todos, cuando sentí que la chica me aferraba del brazo y me suplicaba misericordia. La llevé conmigo, pensando que podría comportarme como héroe una vez más, pero no había resultado. Y ahora moriríamos en paz, rodeados de árboles y frío, qué sensación más dulce, pacífica y placentera.

El rostro de la muchacha iluminado por el fuego que ya moría (igual que yo), se fue acercando al mío con pausa. Lograba ver incluso la punta de su naricita negra e inútil, y las lágrimas congeladas que le pendían de las largas pestañas. Su respiración hizo eco contra mi oído cuando impactó en mi mejilla fría, y su boca extrañamente ardorosa haciendo presión en mis labios húmedos fue una bendición del cielo. El beso era tivio y sabía a nieve batida. Tenía el toque norteño de los bosques de dioses, la frescura de las rosas de Altojardín, la dulzura de los vinos del rejo y la calidez de Dorne, con sus arenas y sus ríos. Era inocente como una doncella y reconfortante como una madre. Abrí mi boca con lentitud, saboreando el momento, sintiendo como mi pecho era constreñido con una mano inmensa e indescriptible. Un sordo calor se expandía por mi sangre y huesos, y toqué con mi lengua la suya delicada y experta.

El beso acabó cuando ella se separó, con la mirada turbada pero una sonrisa en sus jóvenes labios. Se la devolví, aunque la mueca que yo hacía debía de resultar espantosa, pero a la chica parecía no importarle. Se volvió a inclinar hacia mí, regalándome otro pequeño beso en los labios, una pincelada suave e inocente. La sensación me sonaba tan mágica que me hizo jadear con suavidad, y aunque sabía que no la merecía, (porque soy un traidor, un mentiroso, un cobarde, y porque en el fondo siempre habrá algo de Hediondo en mí.) recibí su dulce respirar dentro de mi ser, atesorándolo.

Cuando nos separamos levemente, ella se acurrucó a mi lado, y me abrazó con fuerza. temblaba, al igual que yo, y tal vez estaba en peores condiciones, pero había algo que debía saber porque la duda me estaba matando por dentro, a pesar de la deliciosa experiencia vivida.

-Di mi nombre… por favor –Supliqué en un hilo de voz.

-Theon Greyjoy –Susurró con su voz suave y delicada. Y se calló. Ella calló para no hablar jamás.

Muchos de los que me odian y desprecian deben sin dudas estar protestando porque alguien tan vil como yo no merecía morir así, adormeciéndose lentamente, con la dulzura de un beso en la punta de los labios y el sabor a frutillas en la boca, junto a Arya Stark, la hermana de los niños que presuntamente he asesinado. ¿Pero qué más da? Mi muerte fue dulce, pero en las crónicas estará escrita mi historia, y podréis regocijaros con las injurias que se anotarán en mi nombre. No se me recordará como el joven que, mutilado y roto, salvó a un cachorro de mayordomo a quien nadie le había dado importancia, tampoco saldrá en los libros la leyenda de cómo salvé a un niño tullido de una horda de salvajes y desertores. Solo se referirán a mí como Theon Greyjoy, el mil veces Cambiacapas.


End file.
